finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Agnès Oblige
|home = Lakrika |japaneseva = |engva = http://erinfitzvo.com/credits/ }} Agnès Oblige a:nie:s}} is a protagonist of Bravely Default. She controls the Wind Crystal and sets off on a journey, lead by the Crystal Spirits. Appearance and Personality Agnès has brown eyes and long brunette hair down to her lower back, which she keeps in place with a black hairband. In her default outfit she wears a knee-length white dress with dark sleeves and black fur trimming at the hem and black embroidery at the bust. She also wears a black bolero, a black cinch belt, black knee-high boots with pom-poms and elbow-length black gloves. Agnès's appearance changes according to which gear she is currently equipping in the game. Agnès is very intent on her role as the vestal and is not keen on letting other people accompanying on her quest believing that she by herself can bring light to the crystals without others' help and doesn't want to burden other people with her problems. Story When the Wind Crystal is consumed by darkness, Agnès embarks on a quest to purify it. While pursued by the Jobmasters of the Eternian's Air Force, who desire the power of the crystals and anyone in possession of them, Agnes encounters Tiz Arrior. At first, Agnès is adamant against being helped by Tiz as she believed that facing adversity on her own was part of her responsibility as vestal of the wind crystal. But while confronted by white mage Holly White to surrender, she initially agrees however when Tiz demands that Holly not mistreat her that Agnès learns that even though she could give herself up it will not help anyone else to do so when Holly responds that they should not worry as the beating will not be too severe and that she could heal Agnès afterwards but not repair the psychological damage as a result of said beatings. After Edea joins and learns of her full connection with the Eternian forces is distrustful of her and at some stages commenting that Edea can 'leave at any time she wants if it is too much for her' after the death of Olivia the water vestal and her best friend at the hands of Victoria and Victor who are members of the council of six the ruling body of the Duchy of Eternia, however over time sees that Edea is genuine about her commitment to accompany Agnès to restore the crystals. After restoring the crystals not only in her world and others she asks the sage for advice for which he says to bring her most trusted companion which she chooses Tiz which disappoints Airy more than usual. There he tells the story of his youth when he was head of the Crystal Orthodoxy and was at war with the Vampire DeRosa when an 'angel' appeared who looked exactly like Agnès and told them of the true great evil and the nature of the crystals, that they were to be used in moderation and not awakened all at once lest the event called the 'Harrowing' take place. After awakening that worlds crystals and the holy pillar again Ringabel suggested consulting the sage again where he knew the events of the previous world would happen again including the time Tiz and Agnès spoke to the sage alone and told Tiz the truth which Tiz promised to tell Agnès. During the second trip alone with Tiz, Agnès learns that Airy is not a cryst fairy but a servant of Uroboros who killed her alternate selves before coming to her reality. This is further revealed by sage when Tiz inquired further into the story of an angel who is revealed to be an alternate version of Agnès who told the sage of Airy's treachery. Though her other selves were unable see the truth until it was too late, Agnes's faith in Tiz allows her to accept the truth of Airy. This leads to Agnès being more distant towards Airy and each time they summoned the Holy Pillar in the hope that each time would be the last. In Battle Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Road to Dragons'' Agnès, along with Tiz, appears in Road to Dragons.http://www.siliconera.com/2013/12/09/bravely-default-characters-crossing-another-game/ Agnès comes with Freelancer, Performer, and Valkyrie jobs, each having an active and party ability. Freelancer has Elixir as an active skill and Dark Resist as a party skill. Performer has Power of Love as an active skill and Voltage as a party skill. Valkyrie has Jump as an active skill and Spear Knowledge as a party skill. Gallery Etymology 'Agnes' comes from Ancient Greek ἁγνός (agnós) which means "pure, chaste". 'Oblige' is derived from the french verb "obliger", meaning "obligate". Trivia *Ordering the Bravely Default Original Soundtrack rewards a knight costume for Agnès and the ability to equip the character's respective default outfit regardless of job. However, the game must first be registered to Japanese Square Enix Member's site. *The artwork of Agnès and the fairy works as the cover art for the soundtrack. *Agnès and Queen from Final Fantasy Type-0 share their Japanese voice actress. References Category:Bravely Default Characters